Canyon wreckage
|cell name =CanyonWreckage |refid = }} The canyon wreckage is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located west of Primm. It can be found by following a path north by northwest from the California Sunset Drive-in. Layout There appears to be a passage through the mountains leading to the Mesquite Wilderness Area, however, it is blocked by the wreckage of several burned-out cars, trucks and other objects. One of these contains several charred skeletons and some explosive crates. Several of these objects sport graffiti, reading "You Can Go Home, Courier," "the Divide," "Lonesome Road," backwards "6"s and "Courier Six?" After hints dropped in Dead Money, it seems likely that the author of this graffiti is Ulysses. After downloading Lonesome Road, the wreckage will be removed and the path will open for the add-on. The player character enters through the wreckage of a bus. Upon completing the main questline, a footlocker will appear outside of the canyon wreckage and will contain unique items. If Ulysses is spared in The End, he will be just beyond the entrance of the wreckage, sitting on a cliff overlooking the ruins of Hopeville. Notes * If the player character follows the southwest rock wall, they will find a dead NCR trooper along with two ammo boxes containing various items. * Just to the right of the wreckage are two graves that can be opened with a shovel. Each contains random ammunition. * Ulysses' graffiti will show up even if one doesn't have Lonesome Road installed, implying that the add-on was already planned during development of the game. Appearances The canyon wreckage appears in Fallout: New Vegas and the add-on Lonesome Road. Behind the scenes The canyon wreckage is based on the real world location of State Line Pass, between Devil Peak and Clark Mountain in San Bernardino County, California. Bugs * Occasionally, the dead trooper will spawn alive and will almost definitely be attacked by the coyotes in the area. Sometimes he is left alive by the coyotes, but you cannot start a conversation with him. ** Sometimes the dead trooper may not spawn in the cave at all. Fast traveling away from the area and coming back will usually fix this. * When you enter or leave The Divide you can get a message saying "Poison Removed". * If you complete The End/Apocalypse with coyote corpses where the rewards trunk is supposed to be, you won't receive any of the unique items upon completion. In order to avoid this it is necessary to rest in the Mojave Wasteland until live coyotes have respawned near canyon wreckage. Gallery Canyon wreckage.jpg|Canyon wreckage without Lonesome Road installed deadfamily6.png|Backwards 6 graffiti deadfamily.png|Skeletal remains of a member of the dead family deadfamtruck.png|Overturned truck in the wreckage Canyon_wreckage_overhead_view.jpg|An overhead view of the whole wreckage LonesomeRoadGraffiti.png|"Lonesome Road" graffiti CourierSixGraffiti.png|"Courier Six" graffiti TheDivideGraffiti.png| "The Divide" graffiti FoNV you can go home.png| "You can go home Courier" graffiti FNV Graves Canyon wreckage.jpg|The two graves Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:Lonesome Road locations de:Canyon-Wrack es:Restos de accidente en el cañón ru:Крушение в каньоне uk:Крах в каньйоні zh:峡谷残骸